<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[.script] by devilishMendicant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029674">[.script]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant'>devilishMendicant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hypnotism, It's-A-Game Universe, Porn, Praise Kink, idk what else to say sorry its just... porn.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(NSFW)<br/>Sayori convinces Monika to try something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[.script]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this uhhhh 3 years ago! i got reminded of it yesterday by some nonsense and now, for all the people stuck inside their homes, Bored, i am posting it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Monika shudders - because she does.</p>
<p>(Admittedly, she isn't sure how much she's going to like this. She likes to be on top - metaphorically speaking. She likes to tweak the numbers, likes to stack the deck - likes to push Sensitivity and Arousal and Climax to numbers beyond what they should be. Likes to watch them come apart calling her name and drooling from two pairs of lips before she's even <em> touched them.) </em></p>
<p>She's been quiet for way too long.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, Sayori," she says, shifting restlessly on the bedsheets and trying to ignore the crack in her voice. </p>
<p>(Kind of hypocritical, being so nervous about having <em> your </em> values read like this - isn't it?)</p>
<p>"Awww, Monniiie," Sayori coos, leaning over Monika and gathering her to her chest and fluttering heartbeat - Monika's cheeks growing redder by the second, which might have been Sayori's plan all along. "It's okaaay. I wouldn't do anything bad to you, you know..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I k-know."</p>
<p>"You do?" Sayori pouts, briefly. "And you're still shivering all over anyway?"</p>
<p>If her mission was to make Monika tomato-red: complete success.</p>
<p>"S-Sayori, I haven't ever-- n-nobody's ever, d-<em> done </em> this before, to me, okay?" She stammers (holy <em> shit, </em> why is she stammering), trying to look at anywhere but Sayori's exceptionally calm and content expression. "I-I'm allowed to be ne-rvous!"</p>
<p>"You are, you are! Shh, Monnie, it's okay." Sayori says, laying back next to her girlfriend, laying an arm over her chest and cuddling her cheek to the other girl's shoulder. "I, I just wanted to make sure you weren't afraid that I'd do something bad to you. I would never never ever ever <em> ever." </em></p>
<p>(Hearing Sayori talk like that makes Monika sigh a little, a little relief. It's just Sayori even if she seemed so devilish when she suggested this and Sayori loves her, and she loves Sayori, and they'd never hurt each other on purpose.)</p>
<p>"Ye-Yeah. Yeah," Monika says, trying to take a deeper breath, "Yeah. You-- even if you find something bad, don't-- don't get rid of it, okay?"</p>
<p>Sayori had told her about a dozen times that she'd written a script - something to copy and paste, contained, finite, so she could keep the fidgeting around in Monika's self to a minimum, and she smiles lovingly and says "Okay," anyway, traces Monika's other shoulder as the brunette finally turns to face her.</p>
<p>"And-- n-no, nothing, nothing s-super weird. That we w-wouldn't do with, with Yuri or Natsu, r-right-- I m-mean, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," nods Sayori, carding through Monika's hair idly and sighing happily when she feels a little tension go out of her, when the apprehension in her green gaze falters.</p>
<p>"... p-please be nice," Monika mumbles, embarrassed as they come - Sayori giggles, pecks her on the lips, and says "Okay!", and Monika breathes.</p>
<p>"Do you remember the phrase?" Sayori asks next, and Monika nods.</p>
<p>"R-Red light."</p>
<p>"Yup!" Easy enough. "You'll always be able to say that, okay? I made extra sure."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Monika says. </p>
<p>Sayori smiles, leans in closer still. "Good~! I'm going to tell you the magic words now, okay? The script won't even start until you say them."</p>
<p><em> That's </em> nice. Monika is happy about that, that <em> she </em> gets to say it when she's ready that <em> she </em> still gets to control when it <em> starts, </em> at least - her heart isn't thudding out of her chest anymore when she nods, and Sayori leans over to whisper in her ear like it's a secret -</p>
<p>
  <em> "Really?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, really!" Sayori giggles, drawing back with the loveliest happiest look Monika has seen yet on these sheets, which have seen a lot of things. "It's nice~! Don't worry about it, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Monika says, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "Okay."</p>
<p>"I'm going to put it in now, okay?"</p>
<p>"... okay."</p>
<p>And she knows Sayori is, from the concentration beside her, and she releases her shivering breath when Sayori's fingers start moving through her hair again.</p>
<p>"Okay," says Sayori, quiet and warm, "Whenever you want to. Whenever is fine."</p>
<p>Monika breathes.</p>
<p>"... n-no deleting things."</p>
<p>"No deleting things."</p>
<p>"No, n-no weird things."</p>
<p>"No weird things."</p>
<p>"Y-You'll, you'll be n-nice,"</p>
<p>"I'll be nice," Sayori promises, nuzzling gently, and Monika breathes. "It'll be okay." </p>
<p>"Y-You promise?"</p>
<p>(Monika hates how her voice trembles, and Sayori presses a kiss to her cheek.)</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>Monika draws a breath in - long, and deep, and slow - and lets it go, long, and deep, and slow.</p>
<p>"Do you love me, Monnie?"</p>
<p>(She <em> could </em> say "yes". She could say, "of course". She could say "forever and a day".)</p>
<p><b>"I love you,"</b> Monika nods in a breath - and she feels strangely relieved that nothing really seemed to happen, sighs and moves closer to Sayori.</p>
<p>"Ehehe~. I love you too, Monnie!"</p>
<p>Nothing happened the first time - would it happen the second? "I love you," Monika repeats, smiling suddenly as Sayori brightens. </p>
<p>"I love you to~oo," Sayori giggles, and she's reaching around behind Monika's head but Monika's eyes are stuck on Sayori's face, pretty Sayori - stuck, she thinks, is the wrong word. She <em> could </em> look somewhere else, but she doesn't want to. Sayori's eyes are sparkling blue like an ocean and her cheeks are so cute with a sprinkling of blush, and her lips are so soft and making the prettiest smile Monika has ever seen and she lays very still while Sayori unties the ribbon from her hair, brings the soft white silk to her wrist instead, and then her eyes slip to where Sayori's gentle hands tie a pretty pretty white bow around Monika's wrist, and she doesn't realize she's smiling until Sayori kisses her gently.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Sayori asks, pulling back for a moment and looking so far into Monika's eyes that Monika can't help but shiver a little until Sayori smiles, and love softens Monika's thoughts like a warm hand to putty. </p>
<p>"Uh-huh," she says, thinking about Sayori's smile and the bow and Sayori giggles, presses a kiss to the bridge of her nose and a <em> wondrous </em> blossoming feeling spreads through Monika's chest, gasps gently and doesn't remember Sayori moving, but she's above her now, a knee pressing into the bed on either side of Monika's waist and she looks quite heavenly, framed by the light.</p>
<p>"I love you, Monnie," she says - voice sounds a little lower, and a touch of heat prickles through Monika's body. "So, I'm going to show you how much I do."</p>
<p>It isn't a question, but Monika is hazy and light, and she hums, nodding, nodding, and Sayori's lips meet hers again for much longer than before. Longer, deeper, sweeter - Sayori, Sayori, Sayori, nibbling at Monika's lower lip, tongue gaining entrance effortlessly, and Monika is panting lightly when Sayori pulls away, looking positively pleased at the way Monika's tongue is hanging pink over the edge of her lip.</p>
<p>"You <em> like </em> that," Sayori murmurs, and Monika doesn't even register Sayori's finger resting in her mouth before she starts to suckle, lovely warm feeling spreading again, through her chest and her heavy arms to her slack fingertips, Sayori nosing aside soft locks of brown hair to kiss her cheek, the dip beneath her ear, her temple (which throbs in a fuzzy, sweetly melting way and she sighs happily into Sayori's hand).</p>
<p>"You're so <em> cute," </em> Sayori says, gazing down at Monika with tenderness and pride, and Monika feels like purring, utterly soft in Sayori's hands (pulled gently away from Monika's sweet tongue) as she lifts the back of her head, like a doll, cradles and kisses her forehead, over and over, gentle and loving and pulling away her thoughts like a peach-scented sponge,</p>
<p>Her head is back against the pillow when her eyes flutter open again, wondering dimly when the kissing had stopped. Sayori is there, still, sitting where she was atop her - she smiles when she sees, full and pure. </p>
<p>"What's my name?" Sayori asks, innocently, rubbing gentle circles beneath Monika's chin with the pad of her thumb and coaxes out a slow, faraway "... Sayori..."</p>
<p>Smiles.</p>
<p>"What's <em> your </em> name?" Sayori whispers, tracing feather-light along her heavy, heavy arms as she closes her eyes again, reaches through thick, pink fog the very best she can to find,</p>
<p>"... M... Moni... ka... ?"</p>
<p>"Good," Sayori praises, and Monika sighs sweet, smiles dazedly as Sayori presses a kiss to her heavy pretty ribbon hand. "Good. That's all you have to think about." </p>
<p>"Okay," Monika mumbles, giggles lightly at the kisses to the pads of her fingers, one, two, three, four, five, good, good, good. "Okay, Sayori."</p>
<p>"Good Monika," Sayori coos, and traces the red ribbon around Monika's other wrist that, surely, has always been there. <em> "My </em> good Monika."</p>
<p>Monika gives a lovely deep noise then, hearing <em> my </em> like that, feels something hot and good spreading from her chest to her heavy arms, to her slack fingertips - from her belly to her legs, sinking heavy into the mattress, to softly curled toes. She breathes slow, steady, somewhere feeling Sayori pressing kisses to her red-ribbon fingers, one, two, three, four, five, <em> my, </em> <b> <em>good,</em> </b> <em> Monika. </em></p>
<p>"Monika~a..." </p>
<p>Finger waving in front of her eyes, Sayori's finger, good, happy. Smiling, smiles at Sayori, smiling back and smoothing the hair back from Monika's forehead.</p>
<p>"Are you still in there?" Sayori asks, patient, cups Monika's cheek in her soft lovely hand as Monika smiles lopsided, nods, yes, yes.</p>
<p>"Good," she says sweetly, "Good Monika. I'm going to kiss you everywhere."</p>
<p>"Okay," Monika sighs, sweet haze in her head and her body and her eyes and mouth and her growing thicker, warmer, blotting out more and more and more as Sayori smiles at her, touches her, says her name over, and over, and over.</p>
<p>"When I do, I want you to tell me who you belong to."</p>
<p>"Sayori," says Monika, without a trace of thought, and Sayori laughs clear and wonderful and happy. </p>
<p>"Good Monika!" Sayori exclaims, "My good, <em> perfect </em> Monika," </p>
<p>And she kisses Monika's jaw, and Monika's whole world is Sayori.</p>
<p>And she kisses Monika's neck, Sayori, and Monika's whole solar system is kissing Monika's collarbone, Sayori, and Monika's whole nebula is kissing Monika's chest, suckling beautifully sensitive places <em> Sayori, </em> and Monika's whole galaxy is kissing Monika's stomach and sucking biting lightly <b>Sayori,</b> and Monika's whole universe is kissing Monika's lower lips, nuzzling softly into fluttering wet folds <b> <em>Sayori,</em> </b> kissing down the inside of Monika's thighs Sayori , kissing down and digging thumbs into heel and sole <em> Sayori, </em> kissing one, two, three, four, five, Sayori, Sayori, Sayori, Sayori, Sayori. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Sayori asks, licking a soft trail back up up up, Monika moaning through sweet pink fog. </p>
<p>"Sayori's," Monika says, melting into the bed as the flat of Sayori's tongue drags long and languid through her folds, "Sayori's, Sayori's, Sayori's,"</p>
<p><em> "Good," </em> Sayori says low and presses against her, and Monika's sweetness trickles onto Sayori's waiting tongue like honey. "Very good. You belong to Sayori, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I belong to Sayori," Monika nods, gasps at the reward of another long lick, just barely flicking against her swollen button. "I'm Sayori's, I belong to Sayori, I'm Sayori's Monika."</p>
<p>"You're Sayori's good Monika. You're Sayori's good, perfect, beautiful Monika, say it."</p>
<p>"I'm Sayori's - aah - good, perfect - h-hhaahnn - b-beautiful, Monika - a-aah,"</p>
<p>Sayori's approval is a deep, lustful noise in her throat and her tongue pushes deep into Monika's core, lapping as if the nectar of the gods was coming and then a finger, two fingers, curling just right just <em> perfectly </em> to hit that lovely place that made sparks fly through Monika's body, and she's panting for air <em> before </em> Sayori's lips close over her sensitive nub and tease with a nibble and she can't see for all the stars in her eyes when Sayori gives it a hard <em> suck, </em></p>
<p>Can't see for almost too long, floating away before she manages to see, notice Sayori's beautiful face, shimmering blue eyes, pupils wide and deep and pulling every part of Monika inside.</p>
<p>"Are you still there?" She calls, gently, and Monika manages a positive noise that makes Sayori giggle and kiss away the drool leaking from half-parted lips, Monika's sweet panting. </p>
<p>"Good," Sayori says, leaning to her ear.</p>
<p>
  <em> "I want you to forget your name." </em>
</p>
<p>Sayori's mouth is back to Monika's lower lips before her words have sunk into Monika's love-soft mind, but they're there by the time Sayori's slid in a third finger, by the time she's once again nibbling before sucking, hard, one, </p>
<p>two,</p>
<p>three,</p>
<p>four,</p>
<p>five,</p>
<p>And Sayori's good, good, good, soft, pretty, <em> obedient </em> plaything <em> cums, </em> wailing Sayori's name as everything pulsed and spun and sparkled like burst fireworks even as she lay heavy and still and so so <em> very </em> good on the bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(She does come out of it; Sayori <em> promised, </em> and her trust was not misplaced, not at all, with kisses and hugs and <em> "you did wonderful" </em> and <em> "you're absolutely amazing" </em> and <em> "i love you"s </em> that make Monika shiver slightly in pleasured memory, but do nothing in a script already deactivated and gone.)</p>
<p>(She's not very sure where Sayori got the strength to carry <em> her </em> to the bath, but she's exhausted and still somewhat soft and so grateful that she doesn't even want to peek and find out.)</p>
<p>(She's nodding off in Sayori's hair, chest deep in soothing hot water, and she is only very slightly surprised to find herself hoping that Sayori saved the script.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm posting at least two more ddlc fuckfics after this bc hell might as well right? if u like how i write porn maybe check those out too (always read the tags though just in case)</p>
<p>i also might write hypno again tbh it is My Favorite and there is no darn ddlc porn for it so I Must Fill The Gap I Have Created</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>